


你/奇鲁

by Sissifinally



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), 肉鸽万
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissifinally/pseuds/Sissifinally
Summary: 看乱码老师的文之后激情摸鱼。第一视角抹布文。我漂亮的小瞎子ಥ_ಥ
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	你/奇鲁

经过周密的计划，你终于把威尔守卫弄到了手。

天知道你等这个机会等了多久，那个扛着重型机枪的大块头仿佛长在他身后三米内似的，你甚至怀疑他们之间被一根看不见的鸡巴——当然是属于那个大块头的——连在一起，不然怎么解释那家伙令人恶心的赤裸眼神，终日粘糊糊地裹缠在盲僧身上。

又也许那大块头是被盲眼人念叨个不停的什么，原力，还是什么见鬼的玩意儿所牵引。威尔守卫对信仰的盲目虔诚让你觉得他既要命的蠢，又要命的可爱。是啊，盲目，你为自己想到的双关语自得的一笑。不知道当你把鸡巴塞进那张妖艳东方脸孔的嘴里时，他的“原力”会不会帮他的舌头变得更灵活，或者他的“盲目”会帮他错误地放大嘴里鸡巴的尺寸？你无法停止脑子里乱七八糟的下流想法，就像杰达街头坏掉的下水管道，汩汩冒出污水，积出一滩滩难填的恶臭沟壑，而那个漂亮的东方瞎子居然像眼睛还好用似的，总能轻巧的避过。

不过他今天避不过了。

你和几个同伙装成路人在他周围逡巡，确定那个大块头的确不知所踪。最好是死在了什么地方，你想，这样就能确保他那根隐形鸡巴不会在你的鸡巴操着瞎子的时候突然伸过来，打搅你肖想已久的美好体验。

你扮作信徒走向圣殿的神圣守卫。

也许是你身上散发的狂热迷惑了他，盲僧第一时间向你投来失焦的视线，却没有产生太多的戒备。他感受到你周身原力沸腾，却不会想到那非是因为靠近圣地而激动，反是源于想象中对他赤裸身体的各种亵渎凌辱。

你走到他面前，威尔守卫给了你一个和煦的微笑，像他对待每个信徒那样。你盯着他微微上挑的眼角和细密的睫毛，赞叹他的灰蓝色眼睛实在美丽，但无用。他看不到你裆下已经支得鼓鼓囊囊。

你跪伏在他脚边，颤抖着把脸贴上他的小腿，隔着粗糙的布料感受着流畅的肌肉曲线。只是这样的接触，就已经让你的下腹热流涌动，饥渴难耐。

瞎眼的守卫有些诧异，你灼热的呼吸让他感到一丝异样。随后你强做镇定，在他彻底起疑之前把准备好的水袋献上。杰达少雨，没有人能拒绝甘甜的净水，尤其是他这样一个半修行半乞讨的瞎子。

果然他喝了下去。在不着痕迹的轻嗅之后，他毫无防备得让水顺着薄唇流入喉咙，有一缕沿着嘴角淌了下来，淌过他滚动着的蜜色的喉结，留下闪着水光的印渍。你口干舌燥地看着，压抑着自己现在就想扑上去的冲动，耐心等待水里的药效发作。

盲僧微笑着把水袋递还给你，你趁机摸上他的手指。你的指尖因为兴奋蒙着薄汗，将他指背与你相触的一小块皮肤洇湿变软，呈现出与他干燥的手不一样的质感。然后酸软由这一点蔓延至他的全身，你笑着将他的手臂一扯，让彻底脱力的东方人软软地跌落你的怀抱。

威尔守卫有一点点外乡口音，他吐字又脆又快，咬着奇异的重音，在你听来格外性感。你插入的时候他倒吸着气，更加飞速地念念有词，令你性致盎然。于是你刻意操得又凶又狠，试图用疯狂的挺刺撞碎他的节奏，让他在念经似得絮叨中带出断续的呻吟。

盲僧吐出的语句支离破碎，夹杂着颤抖的痛嘶，在空旷的神殿中四下回荡。曾经恢宏的圣地只留下残旧遗迹，却在他最虔诚的信徒血祭般惨呼出的咒语中回光返照，焕发出片刻昔日的庄严和悲悯。

你被这一层又一层叠加的声浪撞得头痛不已，盲眼守卫的凛然不屈令你恼怒。于是你伸手扳住瞎子那不住翕动的嘴，捏开他的下颌向同伙示意：“他的嘴归你了！”

咒语被另一根腥臭粗大的鸡巴阻断在喉咙里，再也不能来虐待你的耳朵和心灵。

“原力，哈？”

你箍住盲僧的腰，像野兽一样粗野地操弄。又扳起他的颈子，好方便你看清他如何用精致的嘴吞吐另一根东西。你的动作帮同伙插入得更深，直直捣入他柔嫩的喉咙。满意地听着他发出第一声呜咽，你向神圣的守卫低吼，

“你的原力有没有指示你，接下来还要吞掉几根？”

肆意的兽行之后，守卫被暂时丢弃在祭台上。粘稠的精液糊满他的眉眼，腰窝，臀沟，还有那身漂亮肌肉形成的所有沟壑。你觉得他看起来像只刚从阴道里挤出来的动物崽子，在血与粘液中蜷缩着，真甜美，真可爱。

让你忍不住想去逗逗他。

于是你掂起盲僧从不离手的那根棍子。未知材质闪着非金非木的光泽，上端时常被把握的地方比别处光滑圆润一些，这是他的盲杖，或是武器？但此刻最适合的用途，是捅进他娇嫩的屁眼，你想。

于是你就这么干了。

被异物贯穿时，强硬的守卫向后猛地仰起身体，臀肉骤然绷紧，显出圆翘的弧线。你忍不住重重抓揉上去，牵动了插在后穴里的长棍。瞎子痛得瞪大了失焦的眼睛，张开嘴无声的惨叫，剧痛让他气若游丝，他连经也念不出来了。口水顺着嘴角淌下，曳出毫不体面的涎迹。你握住棍子中间的银色镶嵌，缓缓地恶意地转动，这样的距离让你转动起来更轻松些，也让传到前端的力量是你手上的两倍。

可怜的盲人被剧痛逼出生理性的涕泪，弄脏了俊美又坚毅的东方脸孔。原来瞎子也会流眼泪啊，你这样想着，手上加了点力气，把长棍又向里楔进了几分。


End file.
